europal_contestsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tmblrvision Song Contest 2016
Tmblrvision Song Contest 2016, '''often referred to simply as '''Tmblrvision 2016 '''or '''Tmblrvision Season 1 was the first edition of the Tmblrvision Song Contest, and the first active Europal Contest on Tumblr. The first edition was held in Reykjavik, Iceland and hosted by Jónsi, Greta Salóme, and Darri Ingólfsson. 56 countries competed in this contest with sign-ups opening on 22 July 2016. Slovenia won the contest with the song "Putin, Putout" with a total of 306 points. Location The first contest was held in Harpa Concert Hall in Reykjavik, Iceland. As this was the first season, a host country was decided by an online poll. The host city candidates were decided by a mixture of suggestions from both the contest host and the audience. The host city candidates were: * Aurich, Germany * Cardiff, United Kingdom * Lisbon, Portugal * Lugano, Switzerland * Paris, France * Reykjavik, Iceland * San Marino, San Marino * San Sebastian, Spain * Vilnius, Lithuania * Wroclaw, Poland Participating Countries All 56 member countries of the EBU competed in the contest. Eurovision artists The contest included 15 artists who had previously participated in the Eurovision Song Contest. Six of those artists competed in 2015: Il Volo from Italy (who placed 3rd that year), Aminata from Latvia (6th), Nina Sublatti from Georgia (11th), Tamar Kaprelian from Armenia (16th with Genealogy), Boggie from Hungary (20th), and Daniel Kajmakoski from North Macedonia (15th in the first semi-final). Two were competitors from the 2014 edition: The Common Linnets from the Netherlands, who were the runners-up that year, and Sergej Ćetković from Montenegro, who placed 19th. Other Eurovision artists in Tmblrvision 2016 included Senhit (San Marino 2011), Kristina (Slovakia 2010), Ani Lorak (Ukraine 2008), and Nick Gain (Andorra 2007 with Anonymous). Two artists represented countries different from those they represented in Eurovision. Eleftheria Eleftheriou, who represented Cyprus in Tmblrvision, was Greece's representative in 2012, while Tunisia's entry Amina Annabi represented France in 1991. In addition, Nevena Božović, who represented Serbia as part of Moje 3 in 2013, would return to Eurovision in 2019 as a solo artist. Results Below are the final results from the live results show held on 15 August 2016: Jury and Televote Split = 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points award by each country's jury in the final: Spokespeople Some international juries had a spokesperson to reveal their votes, they are listed below: (If a country is not listed here, it is because they did not have a spokesperson) * Albania - Rona Nishliu * Andorra - Juli Minoves * Azerbaijan - Farid Mammadov * Belarus - Teo * Belgium - Stromae * Bosnia & Herzegovina - Maya Sar * Bulgaria - Grigor Dimitrov * Croatia - Stjepan Hauser * Czechia - Martina Navratilova * Denmark - Emmelie de Forest * Egypt - Tamer Hosny * Estonia - Jüri Pootsmann * Finland - Krista Siegfrids * Germany - Max Giesinger * Greece - Konstantinos Argiros * Ireland - Graham Norton * Israel - Ofer Nachshon * Italy - Alice * Latvia - The Riga Beaver * Lebanon - Nancy Ajram * Libya - Nadia Ali * Lithuania - Edgaras Lubys * Luxembourg - Anne-Marie David * Monaco - Josh Stanley * Montenegro - Who See * Morocco - Samira Said * Poland - Remigiusz Wierzgon * Romania - Paula Seling * Russia - Sergey Lazarev * Serbia - Sanja Vucic * Sweden - Petra Mede * Switzerland - Tina Turner * United Kingdom - Brian Cox Tmblrvision Awards The Tmblrvision Awards were held for the first time after the first edition of Tmblrvision Song Contest on 21 August 2016. The awards are voted for by the audience in a number of categories. The Top 3 winners of each category are mentioned below, with the 1st place winner listed in bold. * Best English Song - France, Slovenia, Lithuania * Best Bilingual Song - Romania, Turkey, Vatican City * Best Native Language Song - Germany, Estonia, Switzerland * Best Music Video - Slovenia, Italy, Switzerland * "Serving Up Realness" Award - Vatican City, Austria, Slovenia * Most Danceworthy - Slovenia '''& '''Romania, Belarus, Estonia, Morocco * Best Newcomer Country - Algeria, Vatican City, Jordan * Favourite Song From The Bottom 10 - Greece, '''Luxembourg, San Marino * Best Male Solo Artist - '''Karl-Erik Taukar, Alvaro Soler, Dawid Podsiadlo * Best Female Solo Artist - Namika, Ida Paul, Aminata * Best Collaboration/Group/Band - Colours Of Bubbles, Carrousel, IOWA, Il Volo * Best Returning Artist - Aminata, '''Il Volo, Ani Lorak * Best National Final - '''United Kingdom, France, Russia Best Song By Region: * Southern Europe - Spain, Italy , Portugal * Northern Europe - Finland, Belgium, Denmark * Central Europe - Czechia, Germany, France, Slovakia, Hungary * Eastern Europe - Estonia & Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Poland * Middle East/North Africa - Algeria, Morocco, Israel * South Eastern Europe/Balkans - FYRO Macedonia, Romania, Croatia, Bulgaria Next Top Model: * Male Model - Karl-Erik Taukar, Alvaro Soler, Pope Francis * Female Model - Aminata & Ida Paul, Ani Lorak, Barbara Opsomer